When Kurt met Blaine
by starkidgleek22
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet in a library and it takes off from there
1. Chapter 1: When Kurt met Blaine

Kurt goes into the library looking for a book for English. He scans the shelves looking for 'To Kill a Mockingbird' when he spots someone having trouble grabbing a book from a shelf.

"Let me help you with that." Kurt says with a warm smile.

"Thanks. I can never reach any of the good books." Kurt looks at the book he has just grabbed from the shelf and to his surprise, it's to kill a mockingbird.

"I was just looking for this book!" Exclaims Kurt excitedly.

"Really? I was too obviously. But you can have this copy, I can go find another."

"Oh, I can't do that. You had the book first, you should have it." The boy gives Kurt a half smile.

"Uh... Thanks. I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt."

"Well Kurt, it was nice to meet you, but I should get going." Explains Blaine sadly. Kurt goes back to scanning the shelves for another book. Blaine quickly scribbles something into the cover of the book, and taps Kurt on the shoulder.

"Here, I just realized I was looking for the wrong book."

"Thanks, Blaine." Blaine gives a small smile, turns around, and disappears into the next isle. Kurt opens the cover and notices Blaine wrote something. "Meet me here next Tuesday. Same time, same place. -Blaine"

"Hmm..." Kurt slowly closes the book, holds it close to his chest, and gives a small sigh.

Kurt goes and checks the book out of the library, and goes home that night with Blaine on his mind.

"Hellooo? Earth to Kurt!" Burt says to him from across the table.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Dad? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"You've had your eyes stuck on the book all night. And I've been talking to you this whole time and you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry... I'm... I'm just really into this book, Dad." Kurt gives a reassuring smile, and starts to read what Blaine wrote again, blocking out his dad once more.

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt is sitting in the choir room, thinking about his next meeting with Blaine.

"Alright guys! Lets get to work!" says Mr. Shue. "Regionals is next week and we have some competition. The Dalton Academy Warblers, and the Hipsters. Our biggest competition is going to be the Warblers. They're really good, but we're better." Mr. Shue says with a smile.

They go through some songs, and they finally get to go home.

"What's up lady Hummel? Don't come into the locker room, I don't want to staring at my junk." Dave Karofsky and shoves Kurt into the lockers. He gives his buddy a high-five and heads toward the locker room.

"It's okay Kurt, it's okay, you're fine, you're fine, think about your meet up with Blaine, and everything will be okay." Kurt says to himself. He pulls himself together, and goes gets ready to go home.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Rachel says nervously, as she comes around the corner.

"Fine Rachel, thanks." Kurt turns around, and goes home.

* * *

My Name is Kurt.

I go to McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I'm also part of the Glee Club at McKinley, and currently, we are the biggest losers around. I mean, our voices rock, but everyone is wrapped up in their own little worlds and won't give us the time of day.

The only thing really standing in my way right now is Dave Karofsky. The big gorilla doesn't know when enough is enough.

On the bright side, I just met a boy named Blaine at the library, and I can't seem to get him off my mind.

* * *

"Class I need you to take out your books and turn to page 239. Mr. Hummel, can you read for us. Mr. Hummel... KURT!"

"Uh... Yes? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Said Kurt, apologetically.

"This is the third time this week, Mr. Hummel. Pay more attention, okay?

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alrighty then." says Mrs. Mills "Since Mr. Hummel wasn't paying attention, who's going to read?" Someone in the back of the class raises their hand and they starts to read. Kurt turns back to the cover and reads what Blaine wrote.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lima Bean

Next Tuesday Kurt goes to the library again. He's not looking for a book this time, he's looking for Blaine. Kurt wanders into the isle where he first sae him, struggling to reach for his book. Kurt smiles at the memory.

He sits down and pulls out To Kill a Mockingbird and reads what Blaine wrote for the millionth time. He starts to wonder is Blaine will actually show up, but at 3:30 on the dot, Blaine comes down the isle, but this time, Kurt notices that Blaine is wearing a Dalton Academy uniform.

"Hey." Blaine says softly

"Hi. I didn't know you went to Dalton?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a long story but its' my home away from home."

"I go to McKinley. We're singing against your school next week."

"You sing?" Blaine asks, taken aback.

"Yup. I don't have a play list on my iPod dedicated to Wicked for nothing." Kurt says with a small chuckle.

Blaine just stands there and smiles.

"What?" A small grin spreads across Kurt's face.

"Nothing… Nothing. Come on, let's go get something to drink." Blaine holds his hand out for Kurt, and helps him up.

Kurt and Blaine walk the three blocks to get to the Lima bean.

"Hey, uh, can I get a medium drip, and whatever this guy wants." Blaine points to Kurt behind him.

"Can I get a nonfat mocha please?"

"Nonfat mocha? Watching your weight or something?" Blaine nudges Kurt playfully.

"Haha very funny." Kurt sticks his tongue out at Blaine.

"Hey love birds? Can I get the names for the medium drip and the nonfat mocha?" The barista asks, extremely annoyed.

"Uh, we're no tog-"

"Medium Drip is Blaine and the nonfat mocha is Kurt, with a 'k'."

They pick up their drinks at the end of the counter.

"What the hell was that about? We're not together. I don't think they should assume things like that."

"Kurt, calm down, it's a harmless comment. Why is that bugging you so much?"

"Never mind." Kurt looks at his feet and shuffles them for a bit.

They sit there in silence for 5 minutes.

"Well, I've got to get going. Don't want to be late for Warbler practice. Take is easy, Kurt. Blaine slides his napkin over to him. It reads "Next Tuesday, library, same time. -Blaine"

"Wait, Bla-" starts Kurt, but he was already gone.

* * *

"Kurt. Is everything okay? You keep staring off into space and smiling." Mercedes asks with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." With a reassuring smile, Kurt gets up and head to French class.

Kurt goes to his locker to grab his French textbook and binder, he just gets the door open when Karofsky slams it in his face, and shoves him into the lockers.

'What's up, Lady? Been peeking into the boys locker room again?" Karofsky shoves Kurt again, making sure he falls over this time.

"What is your problem Karofsky!? Why the hell do you keep shoving me into lockers, and knocking my shit down. What the hell?!" Kurt practically screams at him, tears streaming down his face.

"What did you just say to me? Are you trying to be mister tough guy? I will beat the crap out of you, Hummel so don't play around with me."

"What are you going to do? Try and beat the gay out of me? It's not going to change who I am." Karofsky rushes toward Kurt, lifts him by this collar and slams him into the lockers.

"Pull this shit with me again, and I will kill you." Karofsky lets go of Kurt, and he slides onto the ground, and puts his head in his hands.

* * *

Kurt walks into his house crying and shaking. He drops his bag onto the floor and goes into the kitchen, where he finds his dad.

"Kurt, wha-"

"Dad, I need to Transfer schools."


	3. Chapter 3: Blaine meets Karofsky

Hey! Chapter 1 and 2 have been updated if you haven't read them yet. Just letting you guys know!

* * *

The next week when Kurt goes into the library, Blaine is already waiting in the isle for him.

"Hey." Blaine says, giving Kurt a small smirk

"Hi." Kurt says, with his head down.

"Is everything okay? I mean, you look a little down…"

"Uh.. Ya, everything is fine. Do you wanna go to the Lima Bean? My treat."

"Sure" says Blaine, giving Kurt another smile.

They walk outside the library in the brisk winter air. Kurt turns up his collar to keep the wind off his neck. Blaine puts on his scarf, and his hat.

"It's getting really cold, eh?" Blaine says, rearranging his scarf so it goes over his nose and mouth.

"Mhmm…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Kurt? I mean, you're usually more chatty than this…" Blaine trails off.

"Sorry, there's just this guy at my school who's been…. Bugging me to put it nicely."

"He's been bullying you? Wow… Kurt, I didn't know…"

"It's fine. Not a lot of people realize how bad it's gotten. Oh, sorry sir…" Kurt says as he bumps into a man leaving the Lima Bean.

Kurt holds the door open for the man, and Blaine, and they make their way to the counter.

"A medium drip for me, and a nonfat mocha for this guy."

"You remembered my coffee order? Asks Kurt, in awe.

"Or course I remembered your coffee order." Blaine says, with a wink.

They make their way over to the table where they sat before. Blaine sees some of his friends in Warbler outfits, and he makes his way over while Kurt sits and waits.

"Sorry about that. You were saying something about a guy picking on you?" asks Blaine, giving Kurt a concerned look.

"Ya, I mean he just shoves me into things and yells rude thi- Blaine, he's going in here. Oh my god what am I going to do?"

"Let me handle this."

Karofsky makes his way over to the counter when he spots Kurt and Blaine. He orders, and then makes his way over to the table.

"'Sup Lady? This your boyfriend?"

"In fact, I am. And I want you to leave Kurt alone." Says Blaine, standing up in front of Karofsky, trying to intimidate him. The only problem is, Karofsky is 6'5 and Blaine is 5'7.

Kurt keeping keeps playing "Is this your boyfriend? In fact, I am." Over and over in his head.

"Ya? And what if I don't leave him alone?" Karofsky says, giving Blaine a shove.

"I'll do this." and Blaine jumps forward and knocks Karofsky over into the next tables. Karofsky falls with Blaine on top of him. Blaine continually punches him in the face, until he has broken his nose. Kurt jumps up from his seat and tries to pull Blaine off.

"Blaine. Blaine. BLAINE! GET OFF HIM!" Kurt yanks Blaine off of Karofsky.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH A BOXER, AND MY BOYFRIEND, JACKASS!" Screams Blaine at the top of his lungs.

Kurt half drags Blaine out of the Lima Bean. They start to walk back to the library.

"I think I should go home now…" Blaine says to Kurt, looking down at his hand.

"You're going to come to my house. We're only a 10 minute walk away, and my dad can drive you to the emergency room to have your hand looked at." Blaine just nods.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine get back to Kurt's house, and they go into the kitchen looking for Burt.

"Hey Kurt, and-" he looks over at Blaine "Kurt's friend."

"Dad, this is Blaine." Blaine gives a slight wave and then goes back to holding his hand.

"Is your hand okay?" Burt asks, walking over to Blaine to take a look at his hand.

"I think I broke it. That Karofsky dude came into the Lima Bean while we were there and he was bugging Kurt so I beat him up..." Blaine looks up at Burt, and then lowers his eyes again.

"Is the Karofsky the kids that's been hurting you, Kurt?

"Ya, Dad..."

"Kurt, get Blaine into the car. We're going to have his hand looked at." Kurt goes to get his keys. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Thanks for standing up for Kurt. It, really means a lot." Says Burt, giving Blaine a smile and a slap on the back.

* * *

Kurt, Burt and Blaine to go the hospital. Blaine broke all of his knuckles, so they cast up his hand, and they go back to the Hummel's house.

"I should get going." Blaine says, Giving Burt and Kurt a smile

"Wait, can I sign your cast before you go? asks Kurt.

"Sure." Blaine replies, giving a smile.

Kurt goes and grabs a sharpie and writes something.

"You can't read it until you get home, though." Kurt says, suspiciously.

"umm.. Okay..." Agrees Blaine, reluctantly.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Kurt says, and goes and gives Blaine a hug.

Kurt walks Blaine to the door, and Burt drives Blaine home. They ride to Blaine's house in silence.

"Oh, it's this house, sir." Blaine says to Burt

"Call me Burt."

"Thanks for the ride, Burt."

"Anytime, Blaine."

Blaine gets into his house, and surprise, surprise, no one is home. Blaine takes off his coat and realizes he can now look at what Kurt wrote on his cast. "Hey, thanks for everything. Text me sometime. - Kurt (275-120-4859)." Blaine just smiles, and pulls out his phone to text Kurt.


End file.
